Noches de primavera
by Ana McCartney Baskerville
Summary: Solo, en la penumbra de las ruinas bajo su dominio, una macabra y cínica sonrisa se curvó en sus finos labios. Pero parecía más bien una burla a sí mismo. Porque en noches como aquella... Sólo podía pensar en él. - One-shot 6918


**Noches de primavera**

La suave fragancia de las flores de sakura volaba junto con el viento, en aquella oscura noche de primavera, en la que tan sólo una que otra tímida estrella se asomaba en el manto negro del firmamento. El aroma desprendido por aquellos pétalos era embriagante... Embriagante... Como el aroma de la sangre de _esa persona._

Solo, en la penumbra de las ruinas bajo su dominio, una macabra y cínica sonrisa se curvó en sus finos labios. Pero parecía más bien una burla a sí mismo. Porque en noches como aquella... Sólo podía pensar en _él_.

* * *

Tal vez, si hubiera cerrado la ventana antes de quedarse dormido sobre ese montón de papeleo, no hubiera entrado la niebla... Debió haber cerrado la ventana, podía haberse resfriado con la brisa aún fría por el invierno que acaba de pasar, con la gélida humedad de la neblina...

Pero de haber cerrado aquella ventana, probablemente el ilusionista no hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para entrar... Patético, ¿no? Era algo tan extraño...

Avanzó a pasos silenciosos hasta llegar hasta aquél muchacho de cabellos negros, que yacía dormido en la silla de su escritorio, con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo.

Una siniestra sonrisa se posó en la boca traviesa del Guardián de la Niebla.

—Tan frágil... —susurró muy bajito, mientras sus ojos se perdían, enajenados con el pacífico rostro durmiente del Guardián de la Nube. Una ligera risilla característica se le escapó, silenciosa. Dudando, estiró su brazo y lo acercó hacia ese rostro pálido, la mano le tembló. Y con ella lentamente le tocó la mejilla. Al no recibir respuesta alguna del otro muchacho, tan sólo le acarició . Era tan... Hermoso. El cabello más negro que la noche se derramaba sobre su frente, desordenado, su expresión era dulce... Y lucía expuesto... Indefenso.

—Te ves muy lindo~ —comentó deslizando su dedo pulgar por la piel pálida en forma de una caricia delicada —. Creo que me gustas más así. Te ves taaan vulnerable, tan fácil de romper, tan fácil de... Destruir, que te vuelve adorable —sonrió de lado —aunque, tampoco te ves tan mal todo golpeado, sangrando, siendo humillado por mí... —dijo con un brillo sádico y cruel en los ojos —. Sí, gimiendo de dolor por mí, sólo para mí. Sufriendo. Tan... Jodidamente sensual que me exasperas —frunció el ceño con molestia y usando su tridente amenazó el cuello contrario; sin embargo, el filo ni siquiera lo tocó —Podría matarte ahora mismo, ¿sabes~? —pronunció con tono juguetón y malicioso, volviendo a su expresión relajada y divertida —, aunque tal vez eso sería un poco aburrido —la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el sonido de la pausada respiración contraria. Enredó uno de sus finos dedos entre las hebras oscuras. Eran suaves y delgadas —; pero podría hacerlo~ —canturreó sonriente; no obstante, de un momento a otro, su rostro se volvió serio, cuando su mirada reparó en los labios entreabiertos.

—Sí... —murmuró con rencor —, debería hacerlo —se agachó para quedar frente a frente con el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario —debería borrarte de la faz de la tierra... —susurró acercando sus rostros —de una vez —tan cerca que sus narices se rozaron —. Porque...—pudo sentir el aliento contrario y sintió como si su corazón diera un vuelco hasta el estómago — yo... —rozó sus labios —te detesto —pronunció con profundo resentimiento, mientras terminaba de sellar el contacto entre sus bocas.

Tortura... ¿por qué esos labios tenían que ser así de suaves, así de dulces? Era como si quisieran martirizarlo a propósito. ¿Por qué...? ¿Qué era lo que tenía Hibari Kyouya que le hacía tan irresistible? Como si ambos estuvieran magnetizados, atrayéndose mutuamente, para colisionar.

Era como si no tuviera ganas de separarse jamás; a pesar de ser un beso delicado, casto, apenas el contacto entre ambos, era poco, necesitaba más de aquél sabor, quería más de ese adictivo gusto que le erizaba la piel. Una sensación embriagante, el saber que aquello que hacía era peligroso, oh, sí. Muy peligroso... Peligroso para su salud mental, parecía como si se fuera a quebrar. Tampoco es como si estuviera muy bien de la cabeza desde antes... La adrenalina de comprender que si tan sólo él abría sus ojos color azul ceniza, aquél beso se convertiría en una pelea de vida o muerte...

Pero al fin de cuentas, se separó.

* * *

Abrió de golpe los ojos. Hacía frío. Frunció pronunciadamente el ceño cuando percibió el hedor a flores de sakura en el aire, que había traído el viento de más lejos. La ventana estaba abierta. La cerró tras refunfuñar un poco. Con los ojos pesados por el sueño, caminó hasta el sillón en la habitación y se tumbó ahí.

Le parecía haber escuchado _cierta _voz cuando dormía. Tal vez había sido tan sólo un sueño... Pero... Le hubiera gustado que fuera realidad, y que _él_ hubiera estado ahí; no obstante, tan sólo al momento en el que ese pensamiento le cruzó por la cabeza, lo enterró en lo más profundo de su mente por orgullo. Y antes de seguir pensando en aquél descabellado sueño en el que besaba al ilusionista, volvió a dormir.

* * *

—Kufufufu~ —se escuchó provenir de ningún lado en medio de la penumbra de la noche, mientras una niebla azul índigo se deslizaba por los huecos en la ventana, para luego materializarse en una silueta, una sombra, que soltó una rama de flores de cerezo sobre el rostro durmiente del pelinegro, y luego desapareció.


End file.
